


Election

by M14Mouse



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: For a Friend, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Tsubasa didn’t know how he got elected to help the rangers.
Kudos: 4





	Election

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. 
> 
> For Jud

“Again, I don’t know why I wasn’t a part of this conversation, Chip-kun?” Tsubasa said as he folded his arms across his chest. 

“You got elected and I got elected to tell you. It was a strange conversation that I walked into the last five minutes. There was a lot of finger pointing and a game of paper, rock, and scissors may have been involved,” Chip-kun said with a grin. 

“I am not sure why I am the one to help them,” He grumbled softly. 

“I think that it has to do with your personality?”

He gave Chip-kun a look.

“Well…it is! You will get in and out without so many questions?” 

He sighed. 

Chip-kun did have a point there. His students can attest that he had very low tolerate for questions…especially stupid ones. That is why Chip-kun was hired by the headmaster. He didn’t mind teaching the younger students but he really didn’t like them. It showed. He learned that Headmaster hired Chip-kun to teach younger students potions and it also gave them an experienced archery instructor. He was a little upset. It felt like that he was being demoted. The headmaster explained that it would allow him more time with the more experienced students and less likely to kill the younger ones. 

“And how did you get elected to tell me of this…?” 

“I think because I was the last one there and you mostly tolerate me. So, I guess that I won.”

That was also true. 

Despite the whole bouncing puppy dog attitude and appearance, he liked Chip-kun. He reminded him of his sister. Honestly, it didn’t help him that his sister and Chip-kun got along too well for his tastes. Perhaps, it is because he was a fellow potion master. They could spend hours talking about potions. When they put their minds to it, their creations were top notched. 

It may helped that he is a power ranger as well. 

They shared experiences helped them bond. It didn’t help that they shared the same color either. 

They talked about other things as well…about family, friends, and home. 

Chip-kun didn’t ask about why he doesn’t go home often. 

He didn’t ask why he hasn’t been home either. 

Chip-kun asked about his niece, whom he adored. 

He asked about Chip’s army of cousins, who he equally adored. 

He was almost…a friend. 

Almost.

He snorted. 

His family liked to point out that he didn’t have many friends. They were always excited when Chip-kun came over to visit. 

That scared him. Just a little. 

“What if I said no?” 

“I was supposed to convince you.”

He rolled his eyes. 

“I know, right! I can’t talk you into anything. Now, if we called your sister…”

“No. You aren’t calling her,” He grumbled. 

“I don’t want to call her. That came out wrong. I like your sister and all but everytime, I call…I talk to everyone in your family. I mean…everyone.”

He laughed. 

“I warned you.” 

“I know you did.” 

“….”

“….” 

“So, you are going to do it?” 

He sighed.

“I suppose so.”

Chip-kun gave him a grin. 

“Think of this way. You are showing the new guys how it is done.” 

He grinned back. 

“I suppose…you do have a point.”  
End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My friend told me about Tsubasa randomly showing to help some rangers in a magic school. Then I mention someone would have to talk him into doing it. He said Chip. So, this happened. Sorry for being late about it, Jud. Enjoy! Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
